Rose Tinting/Transcript
TODO: Only Jack2 and Nisha's quotes are in here; missing all the other playable characters. (Approach MINAC) MINAC: Don't shoot! Or run away! Didn't mean to spook you! I just... well, I really need someone's help! Mission card text: MINAC needs help in becoming an accepted part of Claptrap's canon. With a cannon. (Accept Mission) MINAC: I'm a memory from a rather... difficult period of Claptrap's history, and he's not letting me integrate. If I could become a happy memory, one that didn't try to literally kill all living things on Pandora, the system could integrate with me! Will you help? *'Athena (if present):' *'Wilhelm (if present):' *'Nisha (if present): '''Sure, let's get your make-over on, honey. *'Claptrap (if present):Of course, anything for my fellow machine! And my sanity!' *'Jack2 (if present):' Don't like the way you look, huh? Trust me, I get it -- alright, let's do this. *'Aurelia (if present):' '''MINAC:' First thing, I want to replace my enormous turret of death with something that says "fun and friendly", not "dangerous and homicidal". MINAC: Know what'd be great?! If I could shoot bubbles, not bullets! Go grab a basketball hoop and some detergent from around Fyrestone! (Acquire basketball hoop and detergent) MINAC: Great! You got the goods! Let's make some fun bubbles! But first, check THIS out... MINAC: Run! Run! Murder-turret deployed! ... I'm kidding! In fact, I want YOU to obliterate IT! MINAC: Uh-oh! Talk about full frontal, right? Hahahaha! (Destroy turret) MINAC: Oh, this is going to be sooo great! Gimme that stuff. (Hoop is placed) MINAC: Ohh, I wish the rest of me was that pretty! I am the most hideous shade of Hyperion yellow. I found a barrel of paint but couldn't, y'know, fire the cannon and be in front of it at the same time. Can you fetch the barrel? (Barrel is pushed) MINAC: That's it! Push! MINAC: Not far now! Keep going! MINAC: Nearly there! (Barrel is pushed into receptacle, cannon pops up) MINAC: Point that thing over this way, you crazy maniac, or I'll set my subroutines to MUR-DERRR! Ha! Tugging your tail! But seriously, aim it at me! (Cannon is aimed) MINAC: Great! Let me have it! (Cannon is fired) MINAC: It's perfect! I... oh, wait, hang on. Uh oh. MINAC: Good heavens, my combat programming's been triggered! Hold them off until I can shut it down! (Two MINAC Minions are destroyed) MINAC: I'm SO sorry. This has never happened before. (Four MINAC Minions are destroyed) MINAC: Oh, annoying little scamps! Now, I can't become a fully-integrated happy memory if I'm still packing heat! You need to destroy my turrets, BUT -- as soon as you start doing that, my combat programming will kick in again and I'll try to kill you! Ha-ha-ha, ohh. I'll open my first gun port, and when you're ready, start shooting the things off and try not to die! (Dialog branches a bit depending on what's destroyed in which order) Turret Dialog :(Two Hyperion Turrets are destroyed) :MINAC: Oohohoho, that tickled! Four more to go! :(Three Hyperion Turrets are destroyed) :MINAC: That's three! You're halfway there! :(Four Hyperion Turrets are destroyed) :MINAC: Only two more! :MINAC: This is all so unnecessarily violent! :(Five Hyperion Turrets are destroyed) :MINAC: Just one more turret! MINAC Minion dialog :(Six MINAC Minions are destroyed) :MINAC: Just a minute longer and I'll have everything under control. :(Seven MINAC Minions are destroyed) :MINAC: I know I've said it before but I'll reiterate -- I'm very, very sorry. :(Nine MINAC Minions are destroyed) :MINAC: Oh dear! They're so protective! :(Eleven MINAC Minions are destroyed) :MINAC: Why isn't this working? :MINAC: You should know, you're being a great help! :(Thirteen MINAC Minions are destroyed) :MINAC: I've reset my programming! Just destroy the last of them. Silly things. :MINAC: Oh, this whole situation's mortifying! :(Fifteen MINAC Minions are destroyed) :MINAC: Whew! Calming down, calming down. (Turn mission in) MINAC: Oh, THANK you! I'm finally a happy memory and can be integrated into the system. Claptrap won't have to be ashamed of me any more! (After a few seconds, as MINAC takes off to leave) MINAC: I can't thank you enough. Come on little ones! To integration! Category:Transcripts